The Immortal Angel
by nicholosaur
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. A few years after the fight with the Volturi, a new coven arrive in Forks. But this Coven isn't like any other, this one has an Immortal Child. After fifty years of captivity, Elizabeth was finally placed into the care of her creator. Years later they end up in Forks. But who is this little girl, and how does she know so much about the Cullen's past lives?
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Cullen's

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (unfortunatly) but I do own the Character's Elizabeth, Riley and Avron (I know it's a weird name but I like it)

I couldn't be bothered splitting it into different chapters because I wrote it as one a while ago so it may be kinda long

Jacob is in this story, he'll just appear a little later on along with Renesmee. Elizabeth was changed before all the Cullen's except Carlisle, so even though she's a little girl she doesn't really act like it.

Anyways on with the story, enjoy and review (if you want, I'm not really fussed, I'm only here because this story, along with many others have been sat in my document's for god knows how long and I figured I'd put it on here.) Any idea's on how to make it better are welcomed.

The bold writing with apostraphes around them (') are what people are thinkking when Elizabeth read's their mind.

The bold writing with speech marks around them (") are when Elizabeth is using her power to communicate through touch.

I see Elizabeth as having Blonde ringlets and Blue eyes but you can imagine her anyway you like. Avron has black hair and I don't really know about Riley. They also don't have a last name so idea's for that would be good. I may put in a few more characters, maybe a coven that act as grandparents and aunt and uncle to Elizabeth and Riley so if you guys think of any names you want in here I may put them in.

See you at the Bottom :) Thanks nicholosaur

I stared out of the side window, watching the tree's as they disappeared from sight. Rain pounded the sunroof, breaking the silence. Riley looked in the mirror as I placed my hand against the glass. She didn't need to be a mind reader to guess what I was thinking '**its terrible** **here**' I nodded in agreement, sometimes knowing what other people are thinking is an advantage. She glanced over at our father, he switched on the head lights totally oblivious to what we where thinking. We had moved often since I joined the family, never staying in one place to long, trying to stay invisible and now it was time to move again. He promised we wouldn't have to move again after this but I wasn't convinced. He had tried to assure us that the family already living here wouldn't mind me, most vampire's were afraid of immortal children and as I was changed at just eight years old they were afraid of me. Riley, on the other hand, was changed at sixteen, so would fit right in with the other family. I just hoped they would listen to my side of the story, about how I technically wasn't illegal, how I was created by the Volturi, to be studied and then set free when I was deemed unharmful. The truth is I was only set free because despite all my power's I was unwilling to kill humans or other vampires, I wouldn't listen to the Volturi's wishes of using me as a secret weapon so they let back into the care of my creator, or as me and Riley call him, our father. "Why couldn't we move somewhere less..." Riley stopped, lost for words, I helped fill in the rest "rainy? dark? boring?" father sighed '**quit complaining**'. "Easy for you to say" Riley looked at me, confused. "We're almost there," my father pointed at a sign, "can't we stay in the car?" I laughed at the image in Riley's head, father shook his head, eying me suspiciously. "You can't make me leave," father raised his eyebrows, "watch me." A new image came into her head, this time though it was me and father, "ok you can make me but you can't make El,"she winked at me in the mirror. "Riley, you AND Elizabeth are going in that house one way or another," I poked my head through the middle, "I'll go if you go," she thought about it for a moment. "Deal."

We pulled into a driveway barely visible from the main road, trees lining the track on either side. A house came into view, followed closely by another house, our house. The new house was different from any we had ever had before, it looked larger and more spaced out. We'd been living in cottages and wooden huts for years, the new house looked like a palace compared to those. Even Riley secretly liked it, though she would never tell father that. Father drove the car into the garage, his eyes, a soft amber color, gleamed with excitement. I could hear movement in the house next to ours, footsteps, hushed voices and two distinctive heart beats. They didn't belong to humans, I knew that, the scent was different. Father opened the door, beckoning me to join him, Riley and I exchanged a look before stepping out of the comfort of the car.

"Its not half bad" We were stood in the entry hall, scanning the room, taking in every detail. I took Riley's hand, the only way I could communicate without father hearing or seeing what we said. "_**What do you think?**_" Dozens of thoughts ran through her head, "**well, it's not too bad I suppose,**" I shook my head, "_**you know you love it really.**_" Father was staring at us curiously, his arms folded. "What are you two planning?" We both laughed, "nothing, why would you even think that?" The noises from next door had moved, grouped together. Both heart beats where coming from the same room now, almost like they were having a family meeting. "Would you like to see your room?" Riley rolled her eyes, dark shadows were beginning to form under them, they would need to hunt soon. "She's probably already seen it in your head," he smiled widely, "she may have seen it, but you haven't seen yours or her's." I stopped them from darting upstairs, "I haven't actually seen my room," father looked satisfied, "there you go Riley, unlike what you would do if you had her power, she doesn't ease drop or spoil surprises." Riley punched him in the arm, "how do you know id ease drop?" He folded his arms again, "because you're you, you wouldn't be able to help yourself, now let's go see the rooms."

My room was rather large, filled with dolls, soft toys and drawing equipment, a small bed complete with a white canopy stood in the middle. The closet was filled with hundreds of different outfits, from pajamas to casual wear to ball gowns in all different styles. "It's perfect daddy," I hugged his waist, "absolutely perfect." Riley's room was completely different to mine, hundreds of CD's lined the shelves, an art easel stood in the corner, the table next to it piled high with paints of different colors. "Cool," She jumped onto the couch, kicking off her shoes, "I could get used to this." I picked up a cushion, throwing it at her head, "thought you didn't like it?" She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, "shush El, dont spoil the moment." Father cleared his throat, "come on Elizabeth, why don't we go cook something for you to eat and leave Riley to her 'moment'." Maybe I should tell you that im not like most vampires, I can eat human food, weird isn't it. We ran down the stairs, coming to a stop in the kitchen, "what would you like princess?" I pulled open the cupboards, examining the contents, "cheese pasta." He nodded, taking out the ingredients, "cheese pasta it is."

Father had just put the plate down in front of me when there was a knock at the door. I took his hand, stopping him from answering it, "_**What if they don't like me**_?" He shook his head, "**They'll love you, just give them a chance**." He dashed off to answer it whilst I sat in the kitchen, trying to eat the pasta. '**Wow, look at this place, it's wonderful**,' I liked her thoughts, she was apparently called Esme, the name suited her. "Welcome to our home, you must be the Cullen's," I looked at them through his head, they seemed nice and a few of them had powers, there was even a mind reader like me. "Please come through to the living area, it's a pleasure to meet you all." There was a loud whistle coming from one of them, "loving the flat screen." I almost choked on my pasta, the guy in their couldn't be Emmett, the last time id seen him, he was eight. "What is that smell?" I sniffed the pasta, it smelt fine to me, maybe it's because they don't eat. "Cheese pasta, I just made it," I could tell Emmett was confused, "why'd you make pasta?" My father motioned for them to sit down, "it's kind of complicated, don't judge us on what I'm about to show you, listen to what she has to say." This made him even more confused, "what are you on about?" My father stood again, "Elizabeth, why don't you come and introduce yourself?"

Taking a deep breath, I joined them in the living area. The Cullen's gasped when they saw me, I knew that would be their reaction, of course they'd be shocked. "Is she an immortal child?" My father nodded, "please, before you make any snap decisions, listen to her side of the story." He beckoned me in, telling me to take a seat next to him. "The Volturi aren't going to like this, you're putting us all in danger, why would you do that?" The blond girl looked furious, I took fathers hand again, "_**Told you they'd freak out**_." He sighed, "**Why don't you show the coven leader your story**?" I stood back up, making my way over to Carlisle, "may I show you something?" He nodded cautiously, unsure if I meant any harm. I grabbed his hand, showing him what had happened.

FLASHBACK - THE RELEASE

Aro sat on his throne, watching me curiously, a frown on his face. I was his most prized possession yet he couldn't make me do anything, couldn't control me. I had refused to kill the human he had brought for me to feed from, instead I ate the food they had in their backpack, much to Aro's confusion. "Why is it that you refuse to feed, yet eat this garbage?" He shook his head, "it's just wrong," I took his hand, "_**I don't like human blood, it smells bad**_." He sighed, "but it's not supposed to, human food smells bad, not their blood." I went back to sit on the floor, yawning, my eyelids drooping. "This isn't normal either, you're not supposed to sleep, normal vampires don't need to." I shrugged, "maybe im special, im not like those other children you had." He smiled at me, "no you're not, they were savages, couldn't be taught, but you, you're different." I grinned, "so why do you keep me locked up, ive been here for fifty years, why can't I go back to my father?" He strummed his fingers against the throne arm, "your father?" I took his hand again, showing him a picture of my father. "Ah you mean your creator, im sure Avron will take you, it's just a matter of maintaining our secret." I nodded, "but I wouldn't tell, I promise, please just let me go, I want to go with my father." He turned to the others, "what should we do, should we let her go?" They both nodded in agreement, "she is no harm to the outside world, we must do what is right." He focused his attention back to me, "call Avron, it's time we got this child out of our hair."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Incredible, how did you show me that?" I shrugged, dropping his hand, "it's one of my gifts." A girl called Bella turned to him, "maybe her gift works like Renesmee's?" He nodded, turning to the boy named Edward, '**maybe she'd like to meet Nessie? If you and Bella are willing**.' I grinned, "id love to meet her, she sounds nice." Everyone turned towards me, curious, "You're ease dropping again Elizabeth," I frowned, "sorry Carlisle, sorry Edward." Riley walked in, trying to contain her laughter, "what was it you were saying earlier? Oh yeah, she doesn't ease drop," I glared at her, "don't even think about it El, you know what father said." I picked up a vase, aiming it at her head, it smashed on impact, shards flew everywhere. "Elizabeth, clean that up now, and both of you behave." Sighing, I waved my hand, making the vase fix itself. Riley put it back on the table, grinning at me, '**nice throw**.' Carlisle looked at the vase before looking back at me, "how did you do that?" I shrugged again, "another gift, ive got quite a few." Father ran a hand through his hair, "sorry about that, the girl's can be a little boisterous at times." Carlisle smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Emmett and Jasper keep us on our toes with all their wrestling." Riley's eyes gleamed with excitement, **you thinking what I'm thinking?**' I nodded, taking her hand. "**WRESTLING MATCH!**"

A/N: What did you think? I'll be posting another chapter probably tomorrow, after I get to the school hostel. (Yep I stay at school during the week and only come home during weekends, it sucks but what can you do when you live on an island?) I should be able to post one every night, it all depends on how much homework I get. Ive decided to maybe give Elizabeth a pet or two, what animals do you think would be good? Thanks, nicholosaur


	2. Chapter 2: Exploding Trees

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight, I do however own four dogs :D x

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, had to go shopping with my parents and brother before they dropped us off at the hostel. This is on really late because I got back from Cadets at quater past nine and then had to shower.

It's a pretty boring chapter, not as long as I'd hoped but I'm tired and I get woken up at half seven every morning so I need sleep.

Enjoy, if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.

See you at the bottom :) x

Avron was mad, apparently we had behaved in a bad manner whilst the Cullen's were around. He doesn't seem to understand that we are children, that's what every child does now a days. He apologised to Carlisle numerous times, it was getting kind of annoying. "El come on down, we need to talk." Sighing, I shuffled off my bed and slowly decended the stairs, human pace seemed my safest bet right then. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me as I entered the living room (I have no idea why it's called that, nobody in the house is alive.) "As you know Elizabeth, both me and Riley need to hunt so I have decided and they agree, that you should stay with the Cullen's while we are away." He always treated me like a four year old, I was more than capable of looking after myself for a few days, it's not like I was going to burn down the house again. "Before you object let me tell you the reason, as you are well aware, the fire at our last home made us have to move to avoid detection as we all should have died in it, I will not have a repeat of that so you will be watched until we get back, understand?" I found myself nodding even though I didn't agree with anything he just said. Riley had a part in setting the fire, not just me, though apparantly father didn't know that. We hadn't meant to set the cabin alight, it just sort of happened, Riley was the one with the matches anyway. We were just mucking around, burning paper, stupid I know but when you've been on this earth for as long as we both have you run out of things to do. Unfortunatly we didn't put the fire out properly and when Riley and Avron had set off hunting, it started burning the bin. You're probably thinking why didn't I just put it out? Well the bin was made out of wood, as was the entire cabin. Wood and flames don't mix too well so I never had a chance of putting it out, it spread far too quickly. So that's why we ended up moving to Forks, not that I mind the move. "When are you leaving?" He looked down at his watch, "in a few minutes, be good for them." I rolled my eyes, "when am I not?" Carlisle chuckled, "don't worry Avron we'll watch her like a hawk." That idea did not appeal to me at all, I liked my privacy. Riley danced into the room, "seeya munchkin, don't burn down their house." I poked out my tongue at her, she winked back. "We'll see you in three days."

Three days stuck with an overly hyper pixie, two people who spend a lot of time in their bedroom (if you know what I mean,) a guy obsessed with war, and two people who won't leave me alone, I'm slowly going mad. Esme likes to try and get me to eat twenty meals a day, she doesn't seem to understand I don't eat a lot. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to keep awake. Only two more days before Riley gets back, two more days before I can leave. Flashes of my past life caught my attention, great now I'm seeing things as well. I was a princess in my human life, the first in line for the throne. My father was the king of Britian (I think that's were Carlisle's from and he plays an important roll in her past life,) all his subjects adored him. But he was old, and along with old age comes sickness. I tried to care for him, help him, but there's only so much an eight year old can do. I remember the doctor slightly, he had golden eyes, like Avron and Riley's, and pale white skin. At the time I didn't realise he was a vampire, but now it's painstakingly obvious, it just goes to show how niave I was at the time. Carlisle looked up from his book, studying me for a moment before leaving the room. He seems to think I'm going to blow up his house if he leaves ther room, I'd rather blow him up. '**I better be quick, Avron said not to leave her alone**.' So it was all father's fault, pay back was in order. "Hey squirt, having fun?" Emmett smirked at me, his thoughts somewhat inapropriate. "I never thought I'd say this but Emmett, you have to help me." A mischevious look gleamed in his eyes, "what do you have in mind?"

The trap was set up, now all we had to do was wait. Carlisle hadn't figured it out, that was a good thing, I wanted to keep my limbs. '**Three minutes, I'm sure he's already looking for you, good thing you don't have a heartbeat**.' Sure enough three minutes later Carlisles thoughts invaded my head, '**Where is she? I was specifically told to watch her, I bet she's with Alice**.' Man was he wrong, at least it worked out in our favour. Emmett rubbed his hands together, a wide grin on his face, he looked so child like. "Elizabeth I'm not playing games, come on out." Emmett chocked on a laugh, stuffing his fist into his mouth. Unfortunatly Carlsile heard him, time to execute the plan earlier than expected. Pressing the button, I watched as a tree exploded behid him. He whipped his head around, another one went off next to him. The way his head moved back and forth was comical, good thing we hung up a video camera. A tree branch fell onto his head, breaking in half. Emmett's shoulders shook as he tried to reign in his laughter, this was definetly a memory I was showing Riley, if I lived that long. Carlisle looked livid, his eyes were pitch black. "EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN, ELIZABETH, HOW DARE YOU! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU WRECK THE PLACE! EXPLODING TREES, SERIOUSLY!" Emmett shrugged, "we thought it'd be funny at the time." Carlisle's face once again twisted in fury, "THOUGHT? YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL!" He actually dragged Emmett inside by his ear, I tried hard not to giggled. "You should know better, do you know how dangerous that was? A human could have walked past and gotten killed!" we opened our mouths to protest, he silenced us with a glare. "Never have I known such immature people in my life, you both act like you're two when in reality you're both at least over fourty years old. Emmett you are banned from video games for a whole month, break that and you know what I'll take away from you." Emmett pouted, he actually pouted, like a full on 'four year old that didn't get their way kind' of pout, I giggled at his childishness. "As for you young lady, Avron will be hearing about this, think yourself lucky I'm not in charge of you or there would be hell to pay, as of now you are not allowed out of my sight, is that understood?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. "I said is that understood?" I knew he wasn't going to drop it, "yes Carlisle." He took a seat across from us, picking up his book again. I knew it was going to be an interesting two days.

A/N: So what did you think? It's not the best but I'm tired and just did a load of running, sit ups and girly press-ups so it's the best I've got at the moment. Review if you'd like, I'm not fussed. The next chapter should definetly be up tomorrow, night guys x


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper's a Belieber?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, not yet anyway, or Justin Bieber and Barbie, I do however own a ticket to see Russell Howard Live next year :D x

No I haven't died or mysteriously vanished, I've just had tons of homework and my dad was up for a couple of weeks so sorry about not posting. The next one should be up sometime this week hopefully. I hope you enjoy.

If you have any suggestions, feel free to share them.

See you at the bottom x

_I ran after him, calling his name. He didn't look back, almost as if he didn't care. I watched as he disappeared from sight, like he was never there. My eyes welled up with tears, why wouldn't he help me? Rain began to fall, soaking my dress. The maids would be mad but that was the least of my worries, my main priority was finding him. It's not like he could have gotten far, he left mere minutes before me. My voice echoed through the empty street, bouncing off the many buildings. Wherever he was, he must have heard me. I mean it's not like he could just vanish into thin air, right? An arm shot out from behind the corner, grabbing at my clothes. I struggled, managing to scream before a hand clamped down over my mouth. The owner of the hand pressed me up against the wall, an evil glint in his eyes. My hand connected with his nose, blood poured out of it. He gripped my shoulders tightly, anger distorting his features. My head smashed back into the brick, pain erupted through it. I fought against him, trying to get away. He shoved a piece of fabric inside my mouth, and with a muffled sob, I went still._

"Elizabeth wake up, you're okay, you're safe, nobody's going to hurt you." I shot up, pressing myself against the arm of the couch. "It seemed so real, I-I thought it was going to happen again." Esme pulled me into a hug, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "We won't let anyone harm you, okay?" I nodded, burying my head in her shoulder, I'd forgotten what it was like to have a mother. "Do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle voice was edged with concern, I instantly felt bad for worrying them, after all it was only a dream. '**Hey Elizabeth, wanna prank some more people, I'm sure Carlisle won't mind if we don't target him**.' As much as I resented Emmett for what he did centuries ago, my inner child wanted to join him like any eight year old would. "I'm gonna go get ready, don't worry about the dream, I'm fine." Emmett grinned at me as I rounded the corner, I grabbed his hand. _**"What did you have in mind?**_**" **He grinned mischievously, uttering one word, "Jasper." The plan was fool proof, or so I thought. All we had to do was make sure Jasper was out of his office so we could give it a makeover, I was thinking a Justin Bieber (A/N: No offence to Justin Bieber fans, I just don't think Jasper would be a Belieber) and Barbie theme. Emmett gathered the supplies, why they had dozens of Justin Bieber posters, actions dolls and Barbie dolls is beyond me but hey, I'm not complaining. The hardest part turned out to be getting Jasper away from his office, apparently Alice had chosen that day to shopping so he was sat in there reading, we had a plan though. It was in the form of a marshmallow gun, someone with impeccable aim and a certain western vampire. Emmett was going to fire marshmallow at him until he left the room, I was then going to make his room pretty and girly whilst he was chasing Emmett. Carlisle and Esme hadn't caught on to the plan yet, thank god, I think they were too busy having a makeout session on the couch to care. (A/N: Can you imagine them doing that because I can) Emmett nodded, loading the gun. I took an unneeded breath, taking my position outside the office door. With a thumbs up, Emmett charged at the door, kicking it open and firing. It didn't take long for him to run back out the now broken door, a rather angry Jasper on his tail. I took it as my que to get the room ready, rushing to finish it before he got back. By the time I had finished, not an inch of the wall could be seen for all the posters. Barbie dolls replaced an entire bookshelf full of books, it looked like a twelve year old and her six year old sister were sharing the space. I slipped out the room just in time, rarely missing being busted at the scene of the crime by Jasper. Emmett could barely contain his excitement, he looked just like I remembered him, just taller and more muscly. "EMMETT, ELIZABETH, WHAT DID YOU DO!? AND WHY AM I SIGNED UP TO THE OFFICIAL JUSTIN BIEBER FAN CLUB!" Emmett was rolling around on the floor by that time, I'd obviously forgotten to tell him that detail. There was a bang from above us, followed by the unmistakable sound of a door being kicked off its hinges. Both me and Emmett shared fearful glances, "Run!"

I was in trouble. Avron had taken that exact moment to arrive back, he, of course, couldn't see the funny side to Jasper destroying half the house in his attempt to get to me and Emmett. At least Riley laughed along with us, she even gave Jasper her JB CD, much to Avron's annoyance. Bella and Edward were also visiting, both found Jasper's new wall paper highly amusing. I was now grounded to my bedroom, without even Riley for company. The only time I saw him was when he delivered my meals, it was deathly boring. I'd decided to rebel, refusing to touch my food. It was making me weak, he knew that. Food was like blood for me, without I slowly get weaker. I also needed my monthly hunt, my normally light blue eyes were slowly forming dark rings around them. Riley was thankfully keeping me up to date with everything going on, she was apparently starting at the local high school on Monday, she actually seemed pretty excited about it. '**Emmett misses his partner in crime El, he says as soon as you're free you have to prank someone else**.' I smiled to myself, looking down at the bowl of soup by the door. It looked rather tempting, I considered the pro's and con's of eating it. Father had actually started to give in, a day or two of not eating and I'd be free. But it was draining me, in a few more days I'd barely be able to move. '**You have to eat princess, you're only harming yourself**.' Father sighed, opening the door. '**If you eat it you can leave your room**.' I lifted myself from the bed, "can I go into the garden?" He nodded, handing me the tray. I ate it in record time, hopping off the bed and down the stairs before he had time to change his mind. Snow was beginning to fall, covering the forest. It looked almost magical, glistening in the dim sunshine. Emmett appeared next to me, a dopey grin on his face. "I see you've been released, how was your prison sentence?" I giggled, throwing a snowball at the back of his head. He reacted, turning it into a full blown snowball fight. Riley soon joined in, all three of us giggling like idiots as we pelted each other with the freshly fallen snow. We must have been out there for hours before father called us in, claiming I needed sleep. Emmett said goodnight by throwing a snowball at my face. I sent one back before darting inside, leaving him pouting on the lawn. Riley slung an arm around my shoulder, ruffling my hair. "I'm glad you're finally off bedroom arrest, it was boring without you to set things on fire with." I rolled my eyes, stifling a yawn. "Don't let father hear you say that, he'll go mental." She mock saluted, pulling a weird face. I laughed, shaking my head, I really did love my adopted family.

"ELIZABETH WAKE UP, EDWEIRD (A/N: Yes I did mean to spell it like that) AND BELLA WAN'T YOU TO MEET RENESMEE!" I buried myself further into my quilt, wishing she would go away and let me sleep, my energy was still low after not eating for a few days. "COME ON EL, YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD, OH WAIT YOU ALREADY ARE!" I rolled my eyes, leaving the comfort of my bed. "Good you're awake, go get dressed and meet us downstairs, hurry!" She bounced off out the room, I swear she was hyper on animal blood. As soon as I set foot in the lounge, I was attacked by a ball of energy I call my sister and an equally hyper pixie named Alice, they were so much alike it was scary. Both then began to talk at the same time, I fought the urge to slap them both on the side of the head. "One at a time, I can't understand you if you both talk at once." Alice stepped forward, "Bella and Edward have decided they want you and Renesmee to meet each other so they're bringing her next door in five minutes." She grabbed me by the hand, dragging me to the door. Riley took my other one, matching Alice's pace. Esme smiled as we entered, '**Don't worry Elizabeth, I forgive you for making Jasper destroy half the house**.' I grinned sheepishly, relieved she hadn't held a grudge against me. The sound of laughter brought me from her thoughts, apparently this laughter belonged to Renesmee. '**I hope she likes me, maybe we can go out in the snow together**?' Her thought were calmer than most of the households, it was more relaxing to focus on her's. Edward entered the room, looking me over before turning to the door. "Bring her in." He faced me again, "Elizabeth, meet Renesmee."

A/N: I know it's a bad ending but I couldn't think of anything to put at the moment. Review if you'd like, comments both good and bad are welcomed. Any ideas on how to make it better are appreciated, if you'd like to see something in it feel free to message me.

Thanks, nicholosaur x


	4. Chapter 4: Words can hurt

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight (it's on my to-do list)

I know I haven't posted in ages, my laptop keyboard has decided to break again but i'm still going to attempt to use the onscreen one for you awesome people.

The song that inspired this chapter is: Dad's song by Set It Off

Edward kept a firm grip on her hand, as if he was getting ready to pull her out of the way. She smiled at me, showing off her perfect white teeth. "Hi, what's your name?" I grinned back, "Elizabeth, it's nice to finally meet you." Riley attempted to shove me out of the way, trying to claim the limelight for herself. I stood my ground, not moving an inch. Renesmee giggled, tugging at Edward's hand. He didn't loosen his hold, much to her annoyance. "Dad I wanna go play, let go." He sighed, dropping her hand. "You wanna go out in the snow?" I darted outside before she had time to answer, Renesmee right behind me. "How come you're so young? I thought immortal children were illegal?" I just shrugged, throwing a snowball at her. She shook snow from her hair, a frown settling on her lips. "I asked you a question, why won't you answer it?" She was beginning to get on my nerves, why couldn't she just stay out of my business? "Do you really think Edward would let me near you if I was illegal?" She thought about it, her brow furrowed. "I don't know, maybe?" I rolled my eyes, causing her to glare at me. "At least I'm not stuck being an immature eight year, you'll always be like that and I have proper parents." (A/N: I know Renesmee wouldn't normally be like that but let's say she's in her teenage stage of life.) A growl escaped my lips, tears gathered in my eyes, how dare she bring that up. '**I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!**' Edward appeared at the door, pulling a terrified looking Renesmee out of my reach. Avron took a step towards me, "Elizabeth calm down." Memories swirled around my head, my breathing became heavy. Without thinking, I took off towards the trees, Ignoring the calls of everyone behind me. The tears broke free, running down my cheeks. I fell to my knees, curling into a ball, knowing she was right. The last thing I remember was a low howl before everything went black.

_"Elizabeth I'm afraid I don't have long left, my body is weakening. When I die, it will be your responsibility to rule the country, may you succeed my child." The doctor took my hand, his skin unusually cold. "Don't worry Princess, I'll do everything I can." The compassion in his golden eyes made me trust him, I felt like he wouldn't let me down, how wrong I was. Father coughed, pain evident on his face. He reached out to pat my shoulder, "don't worry, you'll do fine without me, you are so much like your mother, independent, fierce." A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered her, "trust me child, you're more alike than you think." I nodded, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "You can't leave yet, I can't rule the country by myself, I'm not ready." He coughed again, taking in a shaky breath. "Never have you been more ready my dear, you'll be the finest ruler the land has ever seen." The doctor put a soothing hand against my back, "I'm sure you'll be fine." Little did I know that those words would haunt me for centuries to come._

"Elizabeth can you hear me? Come on please wake up." I didn't want to open my eyes, at least in the dream world nothing could hurt me, not much anyway. But Avron sounded on the verge of panic, I didn't like worrying him. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as I finally forced my eyes open, maybe I'd been out for longer than I thought? Renesmee stood back, a sad expression on her face. Next to her was a boy I had never seen before, clutching her hand tightly. Riley threw her arms around me, "I thought you weren't going to wake up, I even debated hanging you on my wall." Trust her to make a joke out the situation. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, about earlier." Renesmee's voice shook, tears pooled in her eyes. I sat up, angling myself away from her. "You know your father would have been proud of you El, like today, instead of attacking Renesmee, you ran." I sighed, knowing deep down Avron was right. "You can't stay mad forever El, she didn't mean it." I glared at him, "try me!" My voice sounded harsher than I meant it be, I wasn't angry at him. Carlisle sat down beside me, questions swirling around in his thoughts. I was sure I had seen him before moving to Forks, it confused me. "You know Ness didn't mean anything she said, she was just annoyed." Where had I heard that voice before? Then it all clicked, like a light bulb going off in my head. I gasped, my eyes growing wide. "IT WAS YOU!"

A/N: So what do you think? I know it's a little late but i've been on work experiance all week, still got thursday and friday to go, so i've been pretty busy. I also had a math test last week which I failed epically. I got 37% over all, 13 marks on each paper. The next one should be up either this week or next week, depends on if anything comes up, and if this laptop will start working properly, my other one doesn't have any form of writing tool except notepad. Anyways back on topic, Review if you desire to, I'm not really that bothered, I'm here because I like writing, not because I crave reviews.

Well that's all for now, talk to you next post

nicholosaur


	5. Chapter 5: Carlisle's a Sparkly Fairy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have and never will, I've finally accepted that.

No I haven't been slaughtered or abducted or anything like that. I know it's been like ages since I last updated, I feel mean for keeping you guys waiting. I've had Cadet's and Duke of Edinburgh and stuff like that on. I also did my work experience, which was interesting. I ended up being left behind in the morning of the day they went visiting somewhere, being made to play tag, and having a five year old and a six year old fight over who was going to sit next to me. But anyway, enough of me, on with the story, see you at the bottom.

Everyone's thoughts became puzzled, I guess I sounded slightly crazy. Carlisle gave me a confused look, questions swirling through his mind. "YOU LET HIM DIE! WAS THAT YOUR PLAN? GAIN OUR TRUST AND THEN TAKE OFF WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST!?" He opened his mouth to say something, I cut him off. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD SAVE HIM, THAT YOU WOULD DO EVERYTHING YOU COULD, WHY WOULD YOU JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?" Tears overflowed my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. "You were the princess?" His voice was full of shock, his eyes troubled. "Elizabeth believe me when I tell you that I had no choice, people were beginning to get suspicious, add that to the fact that I hadn't hunted in weeks, me being around your father pt him in danger, I didn't mean for him to die." He tried to lay a comforting hand on my shoulder, I jerked away from his touch like it was a branding iron. "I went back a couple days later but by then it was too late, he was already on his last breath, he would have died regardless of whether I was there or not." I shook my head voilently, "you could have changed him." Rosalie gave me a cold stare, "why you want to condem your father to a life like this?" Riley glared back at her, "if your father was dying you would have done exactly the same thing, remember she was only eight at the time." The boy beside Renesmee cocked his head to one side, "why were you changed?" I pointed a finger in Carlisle's direction, "it was his fault."

Esme felt extremely bad about the whole event with Renesmee and Carlisle, She had inisted on baking me twenty dozen batches of cookies, I never wanted to see another chocolate chip cookie in my life. Riley and Rosalie had taken to staring competions, or should I say glaring competions, from their bedroom windows. Emmett still wanted me to help him prank more people, Carlisle was now on our hit list, as was Renesmee, and Rosalie, courtesy of Riley. The guy that was standing next to Renesmee, that I now know as Jacob, was all for helping us get Rosalie, apparently they didn't like each other. Alice was very enthusiastic about all of it, probably because we weren't planning on pranking her. She even had the decency to supply us with all the stuff we needed, you've got to love her, even if she is a overly hyper pixie. "El, you need to forgive Carlisle, you've had centuries to get over the grudge." Avron gave me a pleading look, '**I know what he did was wrong, but you forgave Emmett so why not Carlisle?**' I took his hand, "_**Emmett didn't let my father die, Carlisle did, and if he hadn't of run off I wouldn't have been changed**_." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing at my stubborness. "ELIZABETH, GET YOUR BUT OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!" I giggled, silently thanking Emmett for saving me from a lecture. "I have to go, but it was nice chatting with you." He shook his head at me, "we will discuss this Elizabeth, you can't avoid it for ever." I breathed a sigh of relief as I left the house, I could always try.

This plan was by far the easiest. All I had to do was sit outside the bathroom door, asking Carlisle pointless medical questions that I knew the answer to anyway,waiting for him toget out of the shower. You probably think that's kinda pointless and not really a prank at all but that's were you're wrong. You see, we may have stolen his clothes and all the towels and replaced it with something else. Carlisle would never leave the bathroom undressed whilst I was sat there so he would have no choice but to put our choice of clothing on. That's where I was righ now, sat listening to him drag on about some new clinical trial for brain cancer. Emmett had placed a bucket of glitter suspended on a piece of string just outside the bathroom door, when the door was opened, the bucket would fall. "Elizabeth? Would you happen to know where my clothes went?" I fought back my laughter, "no, I thought you took all your stuff in with you?" He growled in frustration, "I appear to have misplaced them." Emmett motioned for me to get him out, I quickly thought of a way. "Erm Carlisle? Are you almost done in there? I kinda have to erm, well you know, 'go'." Emmett disguised his giggle fit as coughing, it would have sounded pretty convincing had vampires actually been able to cough. "Why can't you use another bathroom?" He asked so many questions. "Emmett kinda broke them, apparently if you put denture tablets in the toilet bowl and then bleach in the top and flush it, the toilet explodes, who would have guessed that?" His thoughts were a mixture of worry and embarrassment, "I didn't know you had that human need." Emmett tapped his wrist, signalling for me to hurry. "Well I do drink and eat like normal humans, that's just part of the package." He took a deep breath, I could hear his hand on the doorknob.

As soon as he opened the door, the glitter fell, coating him from head to toe. Emmett ran round the corner with a video camera, "CARLISLE'S A PRETTY SPARKLY FAIRY!" At that moment Alice, Esme and Jasper walked in. Esme raised her eyebrows at her glitter covered, dressed like a fairy husband, before shrugging and walking into the kitchen, I guess she was used to that kind of stuff. "EMMETT! ELIZABETH!" I would have been scared was it not for the fact that he looked like an angry tinkerbell, the thought made me laugh even more hysterically. "You can't blame this on us fairyman, you have no proof." He stormed away, leaving a glitter trail behind him. Me and Emmett exchanged glances before anouncing at the same time, "YOUTUBE!"

A/N: Well what did you think? Slightly weird I know, I actually have no idea where the fairy idea came from, but hey, it works quite well. I can actually imagine Carlisle dressed as a fairy, covered in glitter so yeah. I don't know when I'll next post as I may need to revise for random tests and stuff for school. I moved up a year, I'm now in S4, equivelent to year 11 if you're in England. I got my new timetable but it sucks because I have 75 minutes of maths with a teacher who needs to learn how to use deodrant :/ But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll see you next post. Feel free to review if you so desire to, or message me, or whatever. Any ideas are welcomed.

Thanks, nicholosaur


	6. Chapter 6: The Memories That Haunt You

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Twilight but the character's Elizabeth, Riley, Avron, Estdon and Claynen are mine.

I'm sorry I haven't posted in ages, I had a cadet weekend last week and then I've been planning for my Duke of Edinburgh award expedition which is this weekend so sorry if you feel neglected. Anyway enough of me yabbering on, see you at the bottom.

My song inspiration for this chapter is called The Memory and is sung by Mayday Parade.

I don't think Carlisle's in a very good mood with us. After our little stunt he's been following us round like a creepy little fairy stalker, we're never going to let him live that down. Even Avron found it funny, something that didn't happen often. The bad news was that after I identified Carlisle as my real father's doctor, my flashbacks and nightmares have become more frequent, it's almost like my brain is trying to tell me something but doesn't quite know how to. Avron and Riley are getting worried, they seem to think I'm slowly going mad, that I'll turn into an ungodly monster. Esme's taken to being my mother figure, we bake cookies, paint together, that kind of stuff. Riley seems to be jealous of all the attention I'm getting, as does Renesmee. Emmett is still oblivious to what I know about him from all those years ago, from the first time we met. Only time will tell if he has truly forgotten, or, like me, if his memories are just buried so deep a vast amount of digging is required to uncover what has been lost in time.

"Riley? Do you remember your human life at all?" She looked up from her magazine, a little surprised by my sudden question. "I guess, I mean it's only snippets, you know? Like when my brother drowned in the lake, or when my father was shot by our neighbour, I think the only things I remember really are the bad stuff, it seems to stick more than the good." She dropped her gaze back down to the article she had been reading, her thoughts returning to the latest celebrity gossip. "What about you?" I glanced at her in confusion. "Do you remember your human life, you know apart from when Carlisle was your father's doctor, you were a princess, right?" My mind went into overdrive, trying to block out all the painful memories, all the blood, all the hurt. "I'm going to go see if father needs any help, see you Riley." I ran, leaving behind a rather confused Riley. Nobody knew of my past, not even father. He may have changed me but he didn't know how I got in that state in the first place, of what happened before he stumbled onto my barely alive body, found in a ditch by the side of the road, covered in blood and bruises. Everybody had tried getting me to talk about it, to open up but I wouldn't, couldn't even. Those times were so painful that my mind had shut them out, hidden them in the darkest, most deep corner of my brain, they were so bad that I hadn't come to terms with them, over fifty years later.

Flashback…

"Well, well, well, look who's finally woken up." I felt his breath on my face, smelt the sourness of it. My eyes were covered with what felt like a cloth, the floor was cold beneath my skin. A piercing pain filled my skull but I wouldn't cry out, wouldn't show any weakness. Wherever I was, I knew I wasn't home, and that the probability of anyone ever finding me was slim. "So short stuff, what's your name then?" He felt so close, I instinctively pressed myself closer to the wall. "Princess Elizabeth," my voice sounded small and weak, even to me. "We took the Princess? Estdon we took the princess, what are we going to do now? You said she was just a street urchin, that nobody would miss her, they're going to send the entire army to look for her." I smiled to myself, he didn't sound so strong now. "Will you relax butter brain, she ain't goin' know where, you wanna know why? Coz know one's gonna look for her here Claynen, so stop your worrying and start having fun, we got ages with this little brat."

End of Flashback…

They said I started screaming, that it was like I was in another world, oblivious to them. No matter what they did, I didn't respond, showed no sign of recognition. That's how I was in the first few years I spent with the Volturi, almost like a zombie. By then the hunt for me had reached a grander scale, royalty from different countries had been roped in, not that it mattered, they would never find me. The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that I was no longer in our house, the room was like none I had seen before. Bars blocked off the window, not that it would stop me from exiting if I wished to. The floors were pure concrete, the bed sheets white and scratchy. The only sound was that of my breathing, there was no sound of someone's mind, no footsteps, nothing. Never before had I felt so alone, so abandoned. Drawings hung on the wall, of a girl, her hands and feet bound, her eyes covered. They plastered the walls, all the same yet each one of them different. I recognised the scene, it was of my human years, in the last few months of them. A mind invaded my peace, followed by more, each of their thoughts worried for me. I kept my back to the door, still studying the pictures, reliving the memory. "Elizabeth?" His tone was soft, gentle, almost like he was talking to an infant. I ignored him, tilting my head to one side as I remembered the small details of the event. "Estdon and Claynen, the last of the Pivoret family." He took a step closer, once again repeating my name. "Claynen didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want to disappoint his brother, after all he was the only family he had left." Carlisle followed closely behind Avron, not uttering a word. "It was the Doctor's fault, if he hadn't left, I wouldn't have gone out and then it wouldn't have happened." Carlisle froze, a million thoughts racing through his head. "Elizabeth? What happened? Please tell us." I turned around to face them, tears beginning to cloud my vision. "Have you heard the story of the lost princess?"

A/N: So what did you think? If you haven't a;ready noticed, I like weird names. Feel free to message me with any suggestions on how to make it better or if you want a character in it.

Seeya next post

nicholosaur


	7. Chapter 7: If Only They Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

So how've you all been? I totally forgot about this story so sorry that I haven't been writing. I also only got back from cadet camp on the 26th July so that kept me pretty busy.

Anyways enough about me, enjoy and see you at the bottom.

"I was young, foolish, I had the whole world in front of me, everything I wanted was immediately mine." The rest of the Cullen's and Riley joined us in the small room, their thoughts curious. "My father was a cruel man, he only thought of himself, never had room to love the child of his deceased wife. In fact, he only started caring after he fell ill, when he knew it would be up to me to rule the country." I stopped, studying their faces. "It was the night that Carlisle left that things took a turn for the worst, he grew extremely ill so I tried to follow the doctor, however because of his speed and abilities, I soon grew lost. Estdon found me wondering the street, he mistook me for an urchin and took me back his underground place, I was too weak to fight him, too small to do any real damage. The only thing I managed to do was scratch him slightly, hard enough to draw blood but nothing else." They all listened closely, nobody daring to breath. "They kept me down there for months, torturing me, doing unspeakable things, by the time they were finished I wished I was dead. Day after day I would hear the searchers overhead, calling my name, but I was too weak to answer them, too weak to cry out." By now Esme had tears pooling in her eyes, unable to fall. "After a few months Estdon got bored of me, I had done my purpose, he had no real use of me anymore. So he took me to the side of a road in the middle of nowhere and left me to die, alone and afraid. However before I could die, Avron found me and took me to his hide-away in the forest. After changing me, I was then taken to Italy, to stay with the Volturi, they locked me up and treated me like a pet, like an animal in the zoo." Avron looked troubled by this, I guess I'd never told him about my experience in Italy. "It took me ten years to break out of my zombiefied state enough to demand they treated me like a person, even then I was afraid, afraid they would hurt me, even though I was stronger and more powerful than all of them put together." My mind screamed for me to stop remembering, for me to rebury it for good. I started shaking, my body going out of control in an attempt to keep the memories hidden. Darkness consumed me but for once I welcomed it, inside it there was no pain, no suffering, nothing but peace. I longed to stay in that world forever, but I knew that wasn't possible, soon I would have to return back to normal life.

I scared them, all of them. Avron and Riley were slightly more accustomed to my blackouts but it still frightened them whenever they occurred, people just weren't used to vampires having human reactions. It took me five days to wake up, the longest it has ever been. I guess that's what scared them the most, the fact that I was totally unresponsive, kind of like I was in a coma. Carlisle wanted to hook me up to all sorts of monitoring machines but they couldn't break through my skin so it didn't do any good. They took me out of the little room, back to the house where they thought I'd be more comfortable, I was glad of that. Now I'm stuck on house arrest again, Avron won't even allow me to go into the garden, the window looks very inviting for me to climb out at the moment. "El? You awake?" Riley stuck her head around the door, a wary look in her eyes. "I figured I'd keep you company, seen as you're not allowed out." I didn't answer, didn't see the point, I hadn't spoken since I'd woken up. "Everyone's worried, especially father, all the Cullen's are as well, even Renesmee." That earned her a shrug, I couldn't care about anyone at that moment in time, my mind was still mending. '**Stop being such a baby El, you're going to need to talk to us eventually**.' She was getting frustrated, not that I can really blame her. "Fine be like that, I don't see why you're being so selfish!" She stormed out my room, slamming my door behind her. I didn't mean to cause them all so much pain, maybe it would be better if I wasn't there. I knew they were going hunting tonight, it would be easy for me to slip out unnoticed whilst nobody was with me. I concocted a plan, it would be easy, when everybody left I'd just quietly slip away. They wouldn't notice for at least three days and by then I'd be miles away. I only hoped that in leaving, it would bring them happiness, that's all I ever wanted for them.

A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not very long and pretty boring at times but oh well. Review if you want. Any suggestions on how to make it better would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading and see you next post.


End file.
